


Reflection

by SodomyandCocktails



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bodyswap, Enemies to Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SodomyandCocktails/pseuds/SodomyandCocktails
Summary: It's not Hinata's fault he failed another test, school just couldn't hold his interest. At least he could go and clear his mind after another rough day at school at volleyball practice. There Hinata can just let go of his problems and play the game he loves... that is until Hinata sends a ball to the back of Tsukishima Kei's head. Hinata wishes more than anything right now for this day to be over.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Hinata and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first solo work and I hope you all enjoy it.

*RIIIIIINNNGGG* A loud bell goes off snapping Hinata Shoyo out of his daydream, his frantic orange locks even messier as he’s been playing with his hair for the last hour instead of focusing on his test. Please hand in your pop quiz before you leave, calls his teacher from the front of the room. Looking down at his desk Hinata sees his English pop quiz hardly filled out and if he was being honest everything that was filled out was almost a total guess. Quickly gathering his things and fixing his hair he heads up to the front of the room, Hinata quickly drops the test on the pile of others before his teacher has a chance to see his scarcely filled in test and once again lecture him on the importance of studying and being better in class. Hinata knows he should be better in class, he’s heard all about how he needs to have better grades or he risks his chance to not get to play on the school’s volleyball team, but why does a Japanese high schooler need to learn English anyways, the entire subject doesn’t make any sense to him, it’s like an entirely different language to him.

Hinata starts to smile happily knowing that class is behind him for the day and he can finally do what he enjoys, playing volleyball. Suddenly falling down Hinata feels like he just ran into a brick wall, looking up he sees that what he just ran into is much worse than any wall, instead he just ran into Tsukishima Kei who didn’t like Hinata on the best days. Looking up at Tsukishima now leads to one of the scariest things Hinata hates to ever see, one of Tsukishima’s patented glares that would melt ice with its intensity. Golden eyes stare intensely down at Hinata, “Hey, look where you are going idiot! It’s bad enough I have to deal with your idiocy during practice, the least you could do is pay attention to where you are going.” Hinata scrambles up like a rocket, “AHHH SORRY SORRY.” Hinata bows furiously, “Tsukishima are you okay I didn’t mean to run into you, are you hurt at…” Hinata was quickly quieted by Tsukishima, “Idiot,” Tsukishima says quickly, “I’m fine, pay attention to where you are going and stay out of my way and we'll both be happy.” With that Tsukishima walks away still clearly scowling, “great”, Hinata says out loud to no one in particular, now Tsukishima will be in a bad mood during practice and Hinata only has himself to blame, can this day get any worse.

On Hinata’s way to the gym he is stopped by Kageyama, “Hey Hinata stop thinking so loud, usually you are excited to start volleyball practice, what’s wrong?” Hinata looks up, “Oh sorry Kageyama it’s just that I may have pissed off Tsukishima right before practice, I just know he’ll be mad, even more than usual.” Kageyama just laughs “Tsukishima is always in a shitty mood whatever you did can’t be that bad.” Hinata looks away sheepily “Also I am pretty sure I just failed my English pop quiz…” Hinata says quietly. Kageyama looks at Hinata in shock, “You idiot if you start failing your classes you can’t play on the volleyball team and if you haven’t realized we need you there, have you looked at asking for help?” Hinata looks at Kageyama, “But yeah who could I even ask, your marks aren’t that much better than mine and Yamaguchi always gets Tsukishima to help him with English.” Kageyama smirks, “Well you could always ask Tsukishima for help as well.” Hinata looks horrified, “I would rather fail than ever ask Tsukishima for help in my classes.” Kageyama still smirking, “Well remember this if you fail you can’t play volleyball anymore, which do you value more, your pride or volleyball?” Hinata begins to pout but before he can say anything else Kageyama cuts him off, “Last one to the gym owes the other a meat bun.” and with that Kageyama runs off towards the gym. “HEY! Kageyama that isn’t fair.” Hinata yells before he starts chasing after him.

Hinata always enjoyed playing volleyball, there was no feeling that rivaled being on court to him. Here Hinata could forget all about his problems and just focus on what he knew he was good at, volleyball. Practice went by pretty normally to start, Suga and Daichi, the team captains started off with a quick message letting them know about an upcoming practice match with Nekoma later this month that they wanted to be ready for and with that they were into their warmups. With everyone doing their own things stretching and warming up for practice, Hinata dared one quick look over to Tsukishima, who seemed to be in a better mood than he was a few minutes ago but maybe that was because he was talking to yamaguchi. Still Hinata didn’t dare attempt to try and talk to or annoy Tsukishima anymore today, he knows that would be a grave mistake. Hearing a whistle in the background Hinata snapped out of his thoughts. Daichi began to speak up so the entire gym could hear, “Okay everyone, today we will be doing a practice game, all the first years, myself and Suga will be on a team on the right side of the court, everyone else will be on the other side. Everyone get ready I’d like to start within five minutes.” Hinata sighed, the person he was trying to avoid all day was now going to be on his team all practice, great.

Hinata always loved spiking the ball, the feeling of his hand making contact with the ball and getting over the wall that is the net is one that Hinata always loved. The game is going well, their team even has a 4 point lead already until Hinata rotates into the serving position. Serving was always Hinata’s weak point but today he felt confident, he was going to give it his all into his serves. Preparing for his next serve Hinata builds up all his strength and sends the ball straight...into the head of none other than Tsukishima Kei. Hinata was horrified, he wanted to disappear and never come back. “OH MY GOD, I’M SO SORRY.” Hinata yells, looking smaller than he’s ever been trying to hide himself away. In the background you could hear Nishinoya and Tanaka losing it on the other side of the net, even Suga could hardly keep his laughter in, while trying to check on Tsukishima. Kei turns around and looks directly at Hinata who is still a blubbering mess, “Hey idiot, look at me!” he demands, Daichi looks over to him, “now Tsukishima it was just an accident, I'm sure it…”. But before Daichi could finish Tsukishima cuts him off. “How are you of all people the only one that constantly sends balls to the backs of your teammates heads? If I didn’t know better I’d assume you were doing all of this on purpose. It really isn’t hard. You hit the ball and send it over the net.” Hinata quickly cuts him off, “I’m sorry I just want to make my serves better and try something new but clearly that didn’t work this time…” Tsukishima just laughs, “Clearly. I see no one else here has this problem, I don’t get it, if I were you I would never have this problem. No one would.” Daichi cuts in “That’s enough Tsukishima, he gets it, go cool off. Everyone work on your drills for now to finish practice.”

Hinata felt like he was standing in place for what felt like hours before Suga came up to him, “Everything will be okay Hinata, Tsukishima is okay and we all know it was an accident, you know he can just get hot headed sometimes, don’t let that get to you, okay. Anyways practice is done for the day and you should get some rest everything will be better tomorrow.” Hinata begins to smile “Thanks Suga, I’m sorry I pretty much ruined practice today.” Suga waves him off, “you didn’t ruin practice, now head home and I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hinata gives a quick wave and for once felt glad to be out of the gym and done with practice. He needed some rest and knew that tomorrow couldn’t possibly be this bad.


	2. Tsukishima's Quandary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima Kei has never woken up with such a start in his entire life. Kei has a pounding headache, and feels nauseous. Reaching for his glasses that he always leaves on his bedside table he finds nothing there. His eyes snap open quickly to see them missing, in fact everything is missing, or at least you can say replaced. Kei can’t recognise a single thing in this room. That is to say everything except one thing. The very clear face of Hinata Shoyo staring back at him in the mirror right in front of him. Suddenly Kei feels the urge to be sick.

Tsukishima Kei has never woken up with such a start in his entire life. Kei has a pounding headache, and feels nauseous. Stupid Hinata, he thinks to himself, he didn’t have a headache yesterday but this must be from getting hit in practice yesterday. Reaching for his glasses that he  _ always _ leaves on his bedside table he finds nothing there. His opens his eyes to find them missing. Tsukishima knew for a fact they were on his nightstand, they always are. Taking a closer look in fact everything is missing, or at least you can say replaced. Kei can’t recognise a single thing in this room. From the volleyball posters of the Japanese national team, to the pictures on a cork board over his desk. At least Tsukishima can recognize most of the faces in these pictures, including pictures of his Karasuno teammates and pictures of Kuroo and Kenma with Hinata. Other pictures he did not recognize but one stuck out to him, Tsukishima could clearly make out a very similar looking mop of orange hair, but this person was much younger and much more feminine. Before he had time to think about the details and connect the dots, Kei feels for his face and doesn’t feel his glasses, ‘how am I able to see all of this clearly’ he thinks to himself, none of this makes any sense. Getting up from his unknown bed slowly still nursing his terrible headache, he heads over to the closet where a mirror is hanging off the door. What Kei sees doesn’t make any sense to him, this must be a nightmare because staring back at him is the very clear face of Hinata Shoyo. Suddenly Kei feels the urge to be sick.

Kei begins pinching himself, smacking himself, trying anything he can think of to wake himself up but nothing he tries works. “Okay think Kei, there has to be some logical reason for why I’m not waking up.” he quietly says to himself. Walking outside of the room he sees the bathroom and quickly walks in, taking one more look in this new mirror to make sure this isn’t some cruel joke that Yamaguchi or someone on the team set up, but there looking back at him is the exact same face, Tsukishima scoffs. Looking around the bathroom he finds some aspirin that he hopes will help his headache, quickly popping two into his mouth along with a small handful of water from the tap. 

Hopefully with his headache problem soon to be solved Kei decided it was best to start from square one and re-explore the bedroom he just woke up in, looking for anything that can help his situation. Looking on the dressers all he finds are random knick knacks and a well used volleyball sitting on the shelf right above it. Looking towards the nightstand that should’ve contained his glasses instead all that sits atop the stand is a cell phone currently charging. This is clearly Hinata’s phone Kei has seen it several times when Hinata always tried to shove his obsessive need for selfies down everyone's throats that everyone else on the team just loved to comply with. Opening the phone Kei laughs to find it isn’t password locked, ‘of course his phone isn’t locked,  _ it’s Hinata we are talking about _ what a shocker’ he chuckles to himself as he scrolls through the  **THIRTY-SEVEN** messages sitting on his phone, how does Hinata handle that many messages is beyond him, Kei doesn’t get 37 messages in a week usually, let alone by the time he wakes up.Scrolling through the contacts he finds the name he was looking for ‘ **Kei Tsukishima’** and clicks the call button.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town Hinata Shoyo has awoken to find nothing. Well not nothing but all he can see is a hint of brightness from the sun coming in through the windows and everything he tries to make out is a complete blur. Panic setting in Hinata realizes he can’t see, not well at least. Attempting to sit up Shoyo is hit with a massive headache, putting his hands to his head to try and alleviate the headache in any way he can. Once the pain subsides a little bit he runs a hand through his hair and notices problem number two, his hair is definitely different. His usual crazy orange hair has been tamed and made much smoother and more flat. “What is going on?’ Hinata thinks to himself beginning to feel afraid. Deciding to take a closer look at his surroundings, he can’t see much but can make out the general shape of what appears to be a cellphone, and beside that… “are those glasses?” Hinata says aloud, quickly reaching out and deciding to put them on. Instantly Hinata’s vision improves and can finally make out his surroundings properly. The room, while clearly not his, is around the same size, definitely a bedroom, and the walls are a clean white that seem to lack a lot of personality. Against the empty wall of the room there is a bookshelf that has been neatly organized, a few plaques sit on top of them but Hinata can’t make out what they say. The only bit of character that has stood out to Hinata so far in this room are a few toy dinosaurs sitting on the bookcase shelves and some fake glow in the dark stars that are attached to the ceiling. Looking back at the nightstand Hinata decides to pick up the cellphone sitting there, maybe that will help him figure out what is going on. On the lock screen there is a picture of Yamaguchi appearing to be hitting one of his jump float serves, and in the background Suga and Daichi are watching Yamaguchi with big smiles on their faces. Looking at the phone there appears to be three unread messages but Hinata can't tell who they are from. Attempting to swipe open the lock screen brings him to a screen requiring a password. "A password?!" Hinata scoffs, how am I supposed to get anywhere with this. Pocketing the phone Hinata decides to go explore outside the room. 

Walking through the hallway Hinata appears to end up in a kitchen, but surprisingly he's not alone. "Good morning sweetie." The woman says brightly, "you aren't ready for school yet? Go get ready quick and I will get your breakfast ready before Tadashi arrives." Hinata looks on stunned, he's never seen this woman before and she's treating him like her son, none of this is making any sense. "Are you okay sweetie? You seem a little tense and you look pale." The woman says, concern clearly showing on her face. 

"Um… yeah i'm fine sorry. I'll get ready quick." Hinata states before turning away in a hurry. 

Quickly making his way down the hallway he spots a bathroom. Closing the door as fast as he could, he turns on the faucet and splashes some water on his face before looking up at the mirror. Staring back at him is none other than the face of Tsukishima, Hinata is dumbfounded at what is happening, nothing that has happened since he has woken up has made any sense but before he has time to panic he hears the phone he put in his pocket ring, looking at the caller id the name that pops up is  **Hinata Shoyo** . 

Swiping up to answer without a second thought Hinata quietly says "Hello?" 

A frazzled voice quickly answers, “Hinata is that you? It’s Tsukishima.”

“Yeah, it’s me. What’s going on?...” Before he could continue, Hinata was quickly cut off.

“What’s going on?” Tsukishima laughs, “I should be asking you that. Clearly you did something to cause this mess!” 

“I didn’t do anything Tsukishima, if you couldn’t…” Hinata tried to cut in.

“I literally don’t believe that. People don’t just switch bodies.” Tsukishima said angrily

“KEI STOP!” Hinata said fiercely, the other line went quiet, “I didn’t cause this obviously, think about it I’m stuck in your body too, we are in the exact same situation.” Hinata was fuming.

“Okay, I believe you.” Kei sighed, “Although I doubt I need to remind you that we have a major problem here.” 

Hinata lets out a long sigh, “this doesn’t feel real. None of this does.” 

“Well apparently it is, no matter how much we dislike this situation. You need to meet me at school and we need to figure this out now! Nobody can know about this.  _ Obviously _ .” 

“Why can’t anyone know? Maybe someone can help us?” Hinata asks.

“If we let anyone know about this they will either think we are playing a stupid prank or are absolutely insane. This isn’t some normal situation Hinata, for now saying anything will not help us.” Kei says confidently.

“Okay I won’t say anything, we’ll figure this out Tsukishima. But look on the bright side, I’m tall now! I’ve heard of people having a growth spurt but this is insane! I’m gonna enjoy this while I can!” Hinata could hear the disgruntled voice of Tsukishima on the other line but before he was given a chance to speak, Hinata hung up, he’ll deal with Tsukishima later, he’s already running late as it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Feel free to leave any comments and I will hopefully post again soon.


	3. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for not posting anything on this for months, I was feeling a little dejected with this story and really don't know if people even enjoyed it but here I am so hopefully you can all forgive me. Thanks for reading

To Hinata’s dismay his enjoyment did not last long, walking around Tsukishima’s bedroom Hinata couldn’t help but trip over his? feet. He felt lethargic, everytime he took a step it was like a chore, his mind told his body what to do but this body just didn’t want to listen. Moving more carefully not to fall again, Hinata began to get ready knowing he had to get ready before Yamaguchi arrived, when a sudden realization dawned on him, Hinata had to get dressed, well more like get Tsukishima dressed, the thought sent a harsh blush to his face. “I can do this.” Hinata breaths out to himself, it’s not like I haven't seen any of his teammates get dressed in the locker room, but this feels much more personal. Hinata groans, opening the closet door he finds several sets of Karasuno’s school uniform neatly hung up there, quickly grabbing one he heads over to the dresser against the wall. Opening the drawers at random he finds a plain white t-shirt to wear under the dress shirt and in a separate drawer finds a pair of socks and underwear, if it was even possible Hinata’s blush becomes even brighter holding the pair of plain black briefs in his hands. Hinata quickly changes shirts and decides to close his eyes before changing out of his underwear, refusing to let himself see anything, there’s no way this switch is going to last, Hinata thinks, and he refuses to make it any more awkward than it already is. 

Having quickly finished getting ready and with his blush mostly faded Hinata makes his way out of the bedroom and finds a simple bowl of cereal set for him at the table but Tsukishima’s mother, Hinata was guessing was nowhere to be seen. Eating quickly he rinses out his bowl and spoon in the sink before hearing a knock at the door.  
“Have a good day at school sweetie.” He hears the woman call out to him, Don’t forget your bag and say hi to Tadashi for me dear.”   
Hinata realizing he should respond “Will do, thanks for breakfast, I’ll see you tonight.” 

Answering the door he sees the familiar bright face of Yamaguchi smiling back at him. “Morning Tsukki, I hope you had a good morning, I know how much you hate having to wake up early.” Hinata couldn’t help but smile looking back at Yamaguchi,   
“I don’t mind mornings that much.” Hinata laughs.   
“You don’t mind mornings and you’re smiling? Who are you and what have you done with my Tsukki?” Hinata looked at Yamaguchi in horror, was he already figured out in less than 10 seconds, surely Tsukishima wouldn’t want anyone to know about this switch. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but laugh at that, “I’m joking Tsukki, it’s nice to see you smiling in the morning for once, I may never get to see this rare sight again.”   
Giving a quiet chuckle, Hinata gives Yamaguchi a light push, “Okay, let's get to school, we don’t want to be late.” States Hinata quickly pushing away from the subject. 

On their way to school Hinata kept on noticing Yamaguchi glancing over at him, “is everything okay?” Hinata asks, “you keep looking over here.”   
Yamaguchi looks over at him a little surprised, “Ah sorry Tsukki. Yeah everything is okay I’m just surprised you’re walking beside me, usually in the morning you are ahead of me with your headphones on and dead to the world” Yamaguchi laughs, “and speaking of your headphones where are they? You always have them.”   
Hinata is surprised that Tsukishima wouldn’t walk beside Yamaguchi on his way to school and even drown out any conversation with music, ‘wow, Tsukishima must really hate mornings.’ he thinks to himself. Looking over at Yamaguchi “I guess I’m just feeling like I’m in a more talkative mood today and I’m not sure where my headphones are, I guess I forgot them at home.” Hinata says sheepishly.   
“You forgot your headphones?!?” Yamaguchi says incredulously “You’ve only forgotten your headphones once before and you were in the worst mood ever. Am I going to need to avoid you all day?” Yamaguchi says sarcastically.   
“I’ll be fine, I can go a day without music.” Hinata states.   
“Sure, sure we’ll see how long that resolve lasts before you have to deal with Hinata and Kageyama today.” Yamaguchi laughs, “But if all else fails you can always borrow my ear buds, they’re not as good as yours obviously but if you need them you know where to find them.”   
Hinata smiles at the thought of Yamaguchi looking out for Tsukishima, “I’ll be sure to ask if I need them.” 

The rest of the walk to school was pretty uneventful, just casual chit chat to fill the time but Hinata really did feel like he got to learn more about Yamaguchi than he ever would have in his body, at least this quickly. Walking up to the school Hinata sees Hinata, well Tsukishima clear as day, his body is standing by the school gates. Looking over at Yamaguchi “I have to talk to Hinata for a minute. I’ll see you later.”   
Yamaguchi laughs, “You have to talk to him? Must be serious if you are going up to him and not the other way around. Well I’ll see you later Tsukki.” Giving a quick wave they part, Hinata beginning to walk over to where Tsukishima is.  
Tsukishima doesn’t take long to start digging into him, “You’re sure you didn’t do anything to cause this? I must clearly have a concussion from you hitting me the other day. I can’t think of any other reason for this to have happened”  
“I didn’t do anything to cause this!” Hinata says hurt, “Besides who would want to be Saltyshima anyways?” Sneering  
“Well I clearly don’t want to be trapped in the body of a shrimp” Tsukishima states as if it is the most obvious fact in the world.  
“Remember we are both in this situation and if we want to fix this we may have to actually work together to fix it instead of being at each other's throats. Do you have any ideas on how to fix this? Should we go to the hospital?” Hinata asks.  
“You’re right.” Tsukishima sighs, “we’ll figure this out. But remember I told you we can’t tell anybody. I think our best course of action is to meet at the library later and do some research. But for now I think we have to keep our same routine so we don’t arouse any more suspicion than necessary.” Kei says, putting a hand to his forehead.   
“Does that mean I have to go to your classes? Aren’t they advanced? If you didn’t know I’m hardly passing my basic courses.” Hinata says horrified,   
“Yes you need to go to my classes, I can’t walk into my classes like this, they won’t let me in. Thankfully I don’t have any tests coming up, so I’ll do the homework as long as you bring me the notes and work, because I sure as hell don’t want you dropping my grades like a rock.” Tsukishima sneers.  
“Well what about my work? Missing classes is going to be really bad for me, I’m hardly passing as it is and just getting some notes surely won’t help me very much and as you know if I start failing my classes I can’t play on the volleyball team until I fix my grades.” Hinata states nervously.  
Tsukishima rolls his eyes, “if you help me, I'll help you, just know I don’t plan on making this a permanent thing. Hopefully we can be back to normal by tomorrow and we can both put this behind us.” 

After exchanging their class schedules and plan on meeting up after practice Tsukishima stops Hinata before he has a chance to bolt off, “before you leave give me my phone, you can have yours back, it won’t stop going off and this way we don’t need to pretend to be someone else over text. If you need to know anything we can message each other so we don’t get messed up.” Hinata quickly switches the phones before bolting off with a wave. Tsukishima stares at himself running away, and with a heavy exasperated sigh sets off for his first class, remedial English.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel fee to leave any comments, questions or thoughts down below. I hope to see you all soon for another chapter.


	4. School Days

Chapter 4

Kei waited until the halls began to clear up before making his way to Hinata's classroom, although once he entered the room he was faced with a dilemma, where did Hinata sit? Before he got too lost in thought a voice called out, "take your seat please Hinata, class is about to begin." Tsukishima assumed that she was the English teacher.   
"Right, sorry." Looking out into the room there appeared to be two open seats, one in the back corner by the window and another right around the middle of the room surrounded by other students that appeared to be giving him friendly looks. Tsukishima decided to press his luck and sit in the middle seat with the other students.   
Once again Kei heard the teacher call out to him, "Mr. Hinata I know you'd like to sit with your friends but we've been over this, you must stay in your assigned seat."   
Dropping his head Tsukishima quickly hurried towards the other seat near the window, sitting down just as the bell rang.

"Good morning class," the teacher called out, "I know everyone has gotten their pop quizzes back and for the most part you all scored very well." Tsukishima could feel the teachers eyes boring into him as she said those words. Now i would like to continue our lesson from yesterday, where we identify different parts of a sentence. The teacher turned around to the board and began to write out a sentence, "now using this example, can anyone identify both the noun and the verb in this sentence." Without thinking Tsukishima raised his hand almost laughing at the easy example on the board. Quickly giving the correct answer the teacher almost appeared shocked that he actually managed to give the correct answer. 'Oh right' Tsukishima thought to himself, having had a momentary lapse forgetting he was in Hinata's body, answering questions right can't be that bad anyways can it?  
Putting up a second problem on the board, the teacher turned to Hinata and asked the same question, "using this harder example identify the noun and the verb again."   
Tsukishima identified all the parts correctly, even naming the parts of the sentence that he wasn't asked to name. After he gave the answer Kei could hear the students around him murmuring away also sounding surprised at his ability to give the right answers.   
"Okay class, open up your workbooks to page 394 and begin working on problems 1 through 6, Hinata if I could talk to you for a minute up here."

Kei gulped as he made his way up front, he messed up already, he’s already been figured out just because he acted as he always did. “Hinata I am impressed with you so far today, I know we talked yesterday about your quiz but it seems you took my warning to heart right away, if you would like I can have you rewrite the quiz now and take the new mark as official instead?” His teacher said, smiling.  
Kei was flabbergasted, he thought for sure that he was figured out, “of course...I would love to rewrite the quiz. Thank you.” with that the teacher pulled out what appeared to be a copy of the quiz and gave it to Tsukishima, “thank you again.”  
His teacher just waved him off, “I’m just happy to see you finally apply yourself, this can be the first step towards a great grade Hinata, I believe in you.” the teacher smiled, “good luck with the quiz and if you have any questions as always just ask.” Giving a quick bow in thanks Tsukishima quickly made his way to his desk to read over the quiz. All the questions seemed fairly easy and straightforward, making Kei wonder how Hinata ever failed this in the first place. Well at least if I find this easy I should hopefully be able to teach this to Hinata fairly quickly, I’d rather not waste more time than needed on Hinata’s work.

Quickly finishing the quiz and checking his answers, Kei hands it over to the teacher, “for now work on the problems I assigned to the rest of the class and I will have this marked for the end of class for you.” which Tsukishima nods in understanding. The rest of the class passes by fairly quickly, the problems that were assigned were also quite easy for Tsukishima to figure out, giving him lots of time to think of his situation, but without being able to look up any information on his problem Tsukishima’s thoughts went nowhere except ‘what if I stay trapped in this body?’ which is a thought Kei refused to dwell on, he refuses to be trapped in this body, in this life, they’ll figure something out…right? Before Kei could spiral more, the bell rings signalling the end of class, packing up his things he heads to the front of the class where the teacher was waiting for him.  
“Great job Hinata, you got a perfect score. I almost can’t believe how fast your turnaround was, I’m so glad you are beginning to take this class seriously.” the teacher beamed.   
Grabbing the test from her hands, Tsukishima locked on to the large red 100 sitting on his paper, “thank you again for letting me retake the quiz.” Kei said quickly before giving a quick wave and heading out into the hallway towards his next class, Japanese History, ‘easy enough’ Kei thought to himself. Hopefully Hinata had as good of a first class as he did, the thought of Hinata exposing them sent a shiver down Kei’s spine as he entered the gym.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kei’s second class went well enough, this time he decided not to answer any questions and the history teacher left him to his own devices making the class end fairly quickly. Once he left the classroom Kageyama was there waiting for him, “hey Hinata, ready for lunch?” he asks holding a small carton of milk in his hands.  
Kei let out a quick involuntary sigh, he figured if he had to be Hinata that would mean he’d be eating lunch with Kageyama as much as that pained him, “Yeah let’s go.” 

Stopping at a tall tree not far from the gym Kageyama takes a seat and Kei follows suit, “I saw you talking to Saltyshima this morning. What was all that about?” Kageyama asks.  
Kei started to glare over at Kageyama for the use of that stupid nickname, but he hoped he caught himself quickly ernough so that hopefully he wouldn’t notice, “oh I asked if Tsukishima would help me study for English.”   
“You actually asked him, you must have a death wish or something.” Kageyama laughs.  
“I mean Tsukishima isn’t that bad. He actually agreed to help me.” Kei said   
Kageyama looked over to Kei surprised, “I can’t believe that one, he said he’d help you, and that two, you are actually defending him right now. Tsukishima is always acting like he’s better than us and doesn’t have time for “peasants” like us.” emphasizing peasants with harsh air quotes.  
“I don’t need to sit around here and take this you know.” Kei said, realizing what he just said he quickly added, “what I meant was he isn’t always that bad and I mean like I said he agreed to help me so clearly he is starting to make some time at least.” exhaling at his hopeful save.  
Kageyama’s eyes got wide, “I can’t believe that Tsukishima does one nice thing for you and automatically he is already redeemed in your eyes, I know you said he was hot once but you don’t need to let some stupid crush or whatever cloud your judgement of him.”   
Kei sputtered at what he just heard, Hinata called him hot? Kageyama thought he had a crush on me, there’s no way any of that could be true, but Kei was done with this conversation before he got too angry and did something he’d regret, “I need to go to class, see you at practice.” Kei says, quickly turning away.   
“Oi Hinata there’s still 20 minutes left for lunch.” Kageyama called out, but Kei didn’t care; he needed to leave now before he had a total mental overload. There’s no way any of what Kageyama just said was true, right? With already a million things going on in Tsukishima’s mind with this whole body swap, he pushes all of those thoughts out of his head and decides to take a walk throughout the school to clear his head before his next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have pre written of this fic but if people want to see more let me know and I can look at picking this up again. Thank you to everyone who has given this a read so far. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Join me next chapter as we truly introduce Tsukishima Kei's character.
> 
> My plan is to post this around once a week and i am looking forward to seeing everyones comments.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
